Our Lives Together
by theduckninja
Summary: AU where Laura and Carmilla meet at a young age.


They're three years old when they first meet.

Laura introduces herself to the quiet girl, "Hey, I'm Laura. Do you want to play?" The girl doesn't answer, but looks up at her mother who tells her to go on. She doesn't go with Laura easily, but after a few moments of Laura standing patiently for her, she goes. They didn't have much to play with them being at their parents' business party.

"What's your name?" Laura asked when they got to an area without many adults, but careful to keep the other girl's mother in their sights.

"Ca-Carmilla," the girl said quietly.

"I like your name," Laura said with a smile.

"Really?" Carmilla asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's different like you," Laura said not thinking about her words and seen Carmilla's expression sadden, "but it's good, I like different."

Carmilla smiled with a slight blush, "I like your name too."

Laura smiled back at her, "thank you."

They're five when they find out that they won't see each other that much anymore.

"Daddy, why can't I go to public school with Carmilla?" Laura whined.

"Laura, we've been over this, I want you to be home with me," He was getting tired of arguing with Laura about the subject.

"Can Carmilla come over then?" Laura was getting away with one of the two things.

"If her mother says she can then yes," Laura ran off to call Carmilla.

In the end, Carmilla was coming over. It was getting late and Laura's parents went to bed. The only ones awake in the house were Carmilla and Laura.

"Do we have to watch it?" Laura asked Carmilla who wanted to a horror movie.

"If it gets too scary, we'll turn it off I swear, Laura," Carmilla said. Since their meeting Carmilla was open with her and spoke in a brave voice.

They ended up watching the movie, Carmilla got scared a few times. Laura didn't say anything, but Carmilla knew she was terrified so she turned it off.

"Laura, are you ok? Don't worry it was just a movie, I'll protect you," Laura had tears in her eyes, and Carmilla instantly felt bad that she made Laura watch the movie. Laura scooted closer to Carmilla, and they turned on a cartoon on. They fell asleep while watching and Laura held on to Carmilla all through the night.

They're six when Laura loses her mom.

The day that her father found out he told her that her mom was going on a long trip. He felt bad about lying to her, but he could barely accept the truth himself. He drops Laura off at Carmilla's, and Laura is excited but Carmilla isn't as happy as she normally is.

"What's wrong, Carm?" Laura asked wanting to make her feel better.

"Nothing, I haven't been sleeping good," Carmilla lied. She knew about death and about Laura's mother, and she knew if Laura knew it would tear her apart. She chose to hide it for now.

"You better not fall asleep on me tonight," Laura says excitedly.

"I don't plan on it," Carmilla smiles back, trying to forget and trying to be the friend Laura needed at the moment.

They're eight when Carmilla teaches Laura all about the monsters of the world.

"…and finally the best, this is a vampire," Carmilla says pointing to the picture.

"He looks mean," Laura said fascinated.

"You know count chocula and the count are vampires, right?" Carmilla joked.

"Yeah, but he's mean, so I guess not all vampires are mean," Laura said not sure of her words. "Why do you think the vampire is the best?"

"They live forever!" Carmilla shouted.

"There's no need to shout. What's so good about living forever?" Laura asked curiously.

"You won't have to die and you can see the world change even after you're supposed to be dead," Carmilla said not worrying about her words.

"What happens when you're dead?" Laura said not knowing the definition of dead.

"You pretty much leave everything and everyone behind," Carmilla said quietly before she realized what she said.

Laura put the pieces together. "My mom is dead?" Laura said in a broken voice before tears started falling.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around her, "I'm sorry, your dad didn't want you to know." Laura sobbed into her shoulder, and Carmilla spent the time whispering comfort words in her ear.

When Laura stopped crying before she asked, "Carmilla, will you be my vampire? Please don't drink all my blood though, I need it too."

Carmilla laughed, "As long as you want me to."

They're eleven when Carmilla starts acting different around Laura.

"Carmilla, are you ok?" Laura asked a nervous Carmilla. They both we're at their parents' workplace for take your daughter to work day.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine," Laura felt like she was meeting her best friend all over again. This wasn't her Carmilla.

"Carmilla, tell me the truth," Laura looked into her eyes. She knew she couldn't lie to her when she looked her in the eye.

"No, it's my mom, I'm freaking out," Carmilla said scared.

"Why?" Laura said scared for her best friend.

"I don't think she likes you anymore or something or she's taking me away for a different reason." Carmilla said pulling Laura in for a hug, "I don't want to leave you."

Laura felt tears seep into her shirt, "I don't want to lose you either." Laura felt tears weal up in her eyes.

"Girls, are you ok?" Laura's dad said finding them crying. Laura shook her head. "Why?"

"Car-Carmilla might have to leave," Laura choked out.

"I'll talk to her mother," Carmilla squeezed Laura tighter.

An hour later and they were sitting in Laura's dad's office throwing paper balls at each other.

"Carmilla, you're not leaving. It was just a big misunderstanding, ok?" Carmilla nodded, "Ok, Laura, we've got to go. You're mother is ready to go when you are, Carmilla." The girls said goodbye to each other, but took longer than usual.

They're fourteen when Laura gets to go to a public school.

Carmilla was reading a book when Laura comes over to surprise her.

She jumps on Carmilla's bed slightly startling Carmilla, "Guess what?"

"What?" Carmilla asks curiously.

"I get to go your school now!" Laura says excitedly.

"Why do you want to go to a public school so bad?" Carmilla was happy for her, but she didn't understand why she wants to be in a public school.

"Well first off, it's some freedom away from my dad. Then there's the greatest reason of them all, you!" Laura finished excitedly throwing her arms around Carmilla. Laura felt weird around Carmilla now, and whenever she was around her, she wanted to be closer. She honestly thought it was the best feeling ever.

"That is a good reason, I am pretty great," Carmilla said.

"Yeah, you are pretty," Laura mumbled.

"What did you say?" Carmilla heard her say something about pretty.

"Nothing, don't be full of yourself," Laura joked.

They're sixteen when Laura tells Carmilla the truth.

They were in Laura's room talking about the math assignment they didn't want to do.

When Laura just blurts it out, "I'm gay."

"You are?" Carmilla asks.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it," Laura had been really worried about telling Carmilla. Her opinion mattered as much as her dad's did if not then it meant more.

"Why would I have a problem with it? You're still my Laura, aren't you?" Carmilla asked and Laura nodded, "Then there's no problem."

"Thank you," Laura said before hugging her.

"No problem Laur," Carmilla wished she could be like Laura and just say what she is, but she doesn't feel comfortable with anything. She just wants Laura.

They're eighteen when Laura last sees her.

They're renting a small apartment together. They love every second of it. They're getting help from their parents with checkups by Mr. Hollis.

"Laura, can I talk to you," Laura felt scared like she did when she found out about her mother's death.

"Ok," Laura joined Carmilla on the couch.

"Laura, you're always going to be my best friend, you know that right," Laura nodded, "I really like you more than a friend, and I have for a while I've been scared to tell you."

Laura felt a smile creep on her face, "I feel the same, I have since I was fourteen. I thought that you deserved better than me."

"You're the best out there though," Carmilla whispered before fusing their lips together.

They started dating and they've both have been the happiest they've ever been.

Carmilla had to go to work one day, and Laura planned to surprise her with dinner. It was close to ten, Laura was worried sick. She called her dad and he went out to search her work. Laura kept calling Carmilla's cell.

2 weeks later, Camilla's mother told her to let her go. That it was for the best.

Laura spends the next three months crying herself to sleep in Carmilla's clothes in Carmilla's bed.

Laura's nineteen when she sees Carmilla again.

The night that would mark Carmilla's year of missing, Laura sat in a barely lit room crying over her lost love. She remembered all the play dates and sleepovers they had, and the nights that Laura slept safely in her arms. When she remembered the last night they had together, she sobs. Then she swears she can feel her arms around her.

When the clock struck midnight, Laura tried to get up to go to bed. She couldn't and then felt around the arms. She turned her head around to see Carmilla covered in blood, "Carm?"

"I've missed you so much," Carmilla says before she started to sob.

Laura kissed her lightly before pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear, "I've missed you too, baby. I'm here, you're here, and we're here, right now. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Laura got her up and undressed then undressed herself and jumped in the shower with Carmilla. Laura cleaned her body searching for cuts, bruises, broken bones, and infections. Surprised, and relived, that she didn't find any.

Once they were cleaned from any blood that was on them, she led Carmilla to her old room. She got out Carmilla's clothes and gave them to her before finding one of Carmilla's shirts for herself to sleep in.

Carmilla hadn't moved when Laura faced her, "Are you ok?"

Carmilla snapped out of her staring at Laura's body, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You can stare all you want, but you need to get dressed," Laura gave her a smile.

Carmilla got dressed and they got into her bed. Laura latched out to her immediately, "Laura, you won't believe what happened."

Laura looked up at her, "Carm, I'm sorry if this sounds bitchy, but can it please wait until tomorrow? I just want to cuddle with you."

"Of course," Carmilla kissed the top of her head before they fell asleep.

The next morning, Laura asks her what she was going to tell her.

"You may or may not believe me. I was turned into a vampire by my mother, who killed my biological mother," Carmilla said. If she hadn't been staring into my eyes, I probably wouldn't have believed her.

"We're going to need to start stocking up on blood then, my vampire," I said before pulling her into a kiss.

Laura's twenty-two when she asks Carmilla to turn her.

Carmilla thinks Laura is stupid, and for a couple that rarely fights, this is their worst.

"I don't see what's wrong with it?" Laura yelled.

"Laura, I love you, but I don't want you to turn into a monster," Carmilla yells back.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Laura screams before she starts sobbing.

Carmilla never seen it in the way Laura does. Carmilla made the only person she loves cry. Carmilla runs to comfort Laura who attempts to fight but can't. "Do you really want me to?" Laura nodded, "I love you so much, Laura Hollis."

"I love you, Carmilla Karnstein," Laura kisses her.

"It's going to sting, and then pure bliss," Carmilla says. She finds the perfect spot on her neck, and Carmilla sinks her fangs in her sucking and pushing her venom into Laura's body.

Laura wakes up still twenty-two with her beautiful girlfriend lying right next to her.

They've spent twenty-five years in each other's lives, ten of them as lovers.

Carmilla is Laura's vampire and panther.

Laura is Carmilla's vampire and fox.

They've lived a happy life with the other by their side. They loved every second they got together.

Carmilla was just excited about tonight when she would ask Laura to marry her.

Laura knew that she would spend the rest of her life with Carmilla.

Carmilla can't want to call Laura her wife.

Laura can't wait to be called Laura Karnstein.

**So I wrote this instead of doing my homework. I finished while being half asleep, so hopefully it's not too bad. I usually write these in my math class and then one of my friends read over it. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
